herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Specter
The Blind Specter is a boss and anti-hero in the 2017 shoot 'em up Cuphead. He is the first of four bosses of the Phantom Express who can be found in the level "Railroad Wrath" within Inkwell Isle 3. Despite being a boss, he is not evil, as he, along with the other members of the Phantom Express, are trying to protect their souls from falling into the hands of the Devil. Appearance The Blind Specter is a light blue ghost with a long body and an empty eye socket (hence his name). He has two eyes poking out from the palms of his hands. Personality As with any stereotypical ghost, the Blind Specter likes to scare unsuspecting victims, as indicated by his intro. He has a tendency of speaking slowly, as evidenced by his game over message, which also shows that he is obsessed with death, a trait he shares with the other members of the Phantom Express. Despite his name, he is not actually blind, as he is well aware of Cuphead and Mugman's presence during the battle. Battle The Blind Specter is the first of four bosses that make up the Phantom Express. In the Intro, the Blind Specter will emerge from the window of the cabosse of the train and scare the brothers. The Blind Specter only has one attack: he will begin launching eyeballs from his palms, which will bounce towards the brothers and damage them should they make contact. They can be destroyed by a well-aimed shot from any weapon. However, the brothers must also watch out for pumpkins that drop pink ingots on the cart they are standing on, as the ingots will hit the right knob, causing it to push right, allowing the Blind Specter to hit the brothers more easily. These ingots can be parried to prevent this action from occuring. Once defeated, the Blind Specter will scream in agony and retreat back inside the caboose, allowing the brothers to proceed to the other three members of the Phantom Express: T-Bone, the Blaze Brothers, and the Head of the Train. Once these three are defeated, they will all sign their respective soul contract as though they are one entire entity. Gallery Blind Specter.png|The Blind Specter's Intro Blind Specter 2.png Blind Specter Shoot.png|The Blind Specter shooting eyeballs from his hands Blind Specter Defeat.png|The Blind Specter's defeat at the end of the First Phase ExpressIcon1.png|The Blind Specter's Icon after getting a "Game Over" during the First Phase Blind_Specter's_intro.png Blind_Specter_Battle.png|Cuphead battling the Blind Specter BS_Cuphead_Attack.png Blind_Specter_Attack.jpg BS_Cuphead_Attack_2.jpg Blind_Specter_Attack.gif|The Blind Specter's attack Blind_Specter_Defeat.gif|The Blind Specter's Defeat Cuphead characters.png|The Blind Specter in the Good Ending Trivia *The Blind Specter is implied to be the only boss of the Phantom Express that is truly redeemed, as he is the only one seen in the good ending. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Noncorporeal Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paranormal